Five Nights at Freddy's- The Silver Eyes FANFICTION
by Gigi-A.K
Summary: Five Nights at Freddy's-The Silver Eyes- 20 Chapters
1. The Squirrel

_**Hey guys! It's me! "It's me!" The night guard says in FNAF. You got that right! My first FNAF FanFic. This FanFic is from the FNAF Series by Scott Cawthon and Kira-Breed Wrisley: The Silver Eyes. I've read the book so I'm pretty confident that this FanFic is good.**_

 _ **Authors Note: I DO NOT OWN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S! I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ASHLEY, NIKK, DRAK AND SQUINN THE SQUIRREL! Scott Cawthon does and he is awesome! Scott Cawthon and Kira-Breed Wrisley are the creators of the FNAF Series: The Silver Eyes, The Twisted Ones and So on. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Charlie was driving to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria with her friends: John, Carlton, Marla, Jessica, Lamar, Her twelve-year-old sister Ashley and Marla's thirteen-year-old brother Jason.**_

 _ **The older friends were only older than them by about 3-4 years and the youngest there was Ashley. The youngest out of the older friends was Charlie. Although, Charlie is also the bravest and smartest out of the gang. Well, maybe the second bravest as her sister is much too brave. But as they say, you can never be to brave! Finally, they pulled to a stop at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Ashley squealed in excitement.**_

 _ **"This is going to be so much fun!" Ashley shrieked.**_

 _ **"Well, don't get your hopes up! This place has old and evil animatronics crawling in it!" Lamar announced.**_

 _ **Everyone stared at him silently, until Charlie broke the silence.**_

 _ **"Well, let's just be careful, alright?" She asked, nervously.**_

 _ **They all nodded their heads. Ashley ran towards the front door and swung them open. They all went in a single file with Jessica going in last. The doors slammed shut on her arm.**_

 _ **"AH!" She screamed.**_

 _ **They all turned swiftly around to see Jessica crutching her arm tightly.**_

 _ **"Oh no! Jess!" Marla exclaimed.**_

 _ **They all ran up to her.**_

 _ **"Are you okay? What happened?" John asked and looked beside himself to see Carlton with a worried exclamation on his face.**_

 _ **"The door- It slammed shut on my arm..." She winced in pain.**_

 _ **"Here, let me have a look." Charlie said as she motioned the others to back away a little.**_ _ **"It's only a bruise. Let's keep on going."**_

 _ **Charlie helped Jessica get up and soon enough Jason came running up to Jessica to hug her. Jessica hugged him back.**_

 _ **"Okay, let's get moving!" She said.**_

 _ **They continued walking on the black and white tiles of the restaurant. While Jason and Ashley were behind the others, they decided to walk away. They quickly and swiftly ran into the Show Stage room. They chuckled slightly. Charlie turned her head back to look at Jason and Ashley, but they were gone!**_

 _ **"GUYS! JASON AND ASH ARE GONE!" She screamed out in horror.**_

 _ **She then heard a scream come from the room the Show Stage was in. They all ran into there. They saw Jason screaming like a little girl and Ashley chuckling at the sight of the old Foxy and Mangle.**_

 _ **"You're the actual Foxy! Wow! I've heard so much about you! You're my favourite Animatronic!" Ashley squealed in excitement.**_

 _ **Jason just stood there staring at Foxy and screaming. The teenagers chuckled at the sight of this.**_

 _ **"You guys! You had us so worried!" Lamar and Carlton shared the sentence.**_

 _ **"Jinx!" They said together.**_

 _ **Jason quickly ran up to Marla.**_

 _ **"I'm scared!" He screamed.**_

 _ **Just then, Ashley turned around to chuckle at Jason who was being such a scaredy-cat.**_

 _ **"ASH! BEHIND YOU!" Charlie screamed in terror.**_

 _ **As soon as Charlie screamed that, Ash quickly and swiftly turned around only to see Bonnie grab her neck with his enormous hand, squeeze it tight and choke her.**_

 _ **Ash screamed.**_

 _ **Charlie and Jason quickly ran up. Jason distracted Bonnie, while Charlie went behind him and punched the back of his head. Ash dropped to the floor. Everyone ran up to her.**_

 _ **"Ash… Are you okay?" Charlie asked, terrified.**_

 _ **"Y-yeh. I-I'm f-fine." Ash stuttered once again.**_

 _ **They all sighed in relief. Charlie checked her sister's neck only to find a claw mark on it. Charlie reached in her pocket for a big band-aide and stuck in on to Ash's neck.**_

 _ **"Come on! Let's get moving." Carlton said eagerly.**_

 _ **They all continued. They saw a human-like figure in the distance and they saw a 13-year-old boy.**_

 _ **Ashley instantly recognized this boy.**_

 _ **"D-Drak? Is that y-you?" Ash asked.**_

 _ **He turned his head around to see her face.**_

 _ **"ASH! It IS you!" He shouted in relief.**_

 _ **"Hang on. Ash, you know him?" Charlie asked.**_

 _ **"Uh-huh! I-I met him on m-my f-first d-day of high school!" Ashley squealed.**_ _ **She thought that she would never see him again.**_ _ **"What are you d-doing here?"**_

 _ **"Well, long story short, Nikk ran in here so I had to come running after her and well I bumped into a new animatronic!" Drak said.**_

 _ **"YOU'RE KIDDING!" She screamed.**_

 _ **"I'm not! He said his name was Squinn the Squirrel!" Drak responded.**_

 _ **"Huh, a giant Squirrel. Might come in handy." Marla muttered.**_

 _ **They all stared at her in confusion.**_

 _ **"You know we all heard you, right?" John asked.**_

 _ **She chuckled sheepishly. They continued walking. They soon found the safe room. Charlie was the first one to walk in leaving Carlton as the last. They found a Spring Lock suit, some knives and Springtrap in there.**_

 _ **"Don't worry guys, Springtrap is deactivated for now," Charlie announced.**_

 _ **They all sighed in relief. Suddenly, Charlie saw someone quickly run-up to her and punch her in the jaw. She collapsed on the spot. Ash screamed in horror. Suddenly, everything went black. Charlie drifted into darkness as Ash kneeled next to her.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Chapter 2 coming soon on 31st**_ _ **August**_ _ **2019! Cya!**_


	2. The Action

**Hey guys! It's clawkzyt here! So, I know I've been offline lately and that's because of school. I've been so busy lately and I just finished this story. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter of FNAF: The Silver Eyes Fanfic The New Animatronic Mystery. Also, this is continuing from Ashley's POV. Hope you enjoy!**

 **THE SILVER EYES, CHAPTER 2: THE INJURY**

 **Ashley's POV:**

 **I screamed in horror as my sister fell to the ground. She was unconscious. I kneeled next to her and shook her vigorously.**

 **"Charlie! Charlie! Wake up!" I sobbed. Jason placed his hands on my shoulders. Suddenly, Charlie woke. Jessica stuck out her hand and Charlie took it. Jessica pulled her up. "Charlie!" I leaned in to hug my sister tightly and she hugged me back.**

 **Charlie's POV:**

 **My sister hugs me and I hug her back. I feel dizzy and I fall forward but, lucky for me, John catches me. I blush.**

 **"You okay?" He asks. I nod. He puts me upright again. Suddenly, a loud bang comes from the back. I walk slowly towards the noise (I know it's a stupid thing to do, but it's cliche y' know? I love cliche!) and**


End file.
